Talent
Talents are unique skills available to those of Jounin class or higher. Each talent has many traits which can then be learned in an order governed by a skill tree (see below). Talents There are four talents to choose from when you decide to train your character. Each provides different bonuses and abilities. 'Eye of Mirror' An ancient skill which grants the user strong vision and perception, but it also brings huge a physical burden. (gramatically fixed from the game's text) This is essentially the Sharingan abilities exhibited by the Uchiha clan, but in this game you don't have to be born an Uchiha to have the Sharingan, nor do you have to get a medical-nin to surgically implant them from a dead Uchiha member like Hatake Kakashi. Pros: Mirror of Passion is good for world boss while Mirror of Strength is good against a few opponents. 5 turns of extra damage. For everyone info, Mirror of Strength can give like 250 - 300 damage each round. You have to b 17:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:Gameplay Category:Get Free Ninja Saga Emblem Here!!! Try your luck to get the Emblem Fellas http://is.gd/fsisD 'Description': Concentrates all the chakra on your palm and punch target. Effect: -- Dmg: (lvl)x950% CP: (lvl)x550% CD: 12 Eight Extremities Description: Elementary battle training that increases taijutsu damage. Effect: Increases attack damage of taijutsu skill type by 20%, Reduce HP deduction from taijutsu skill type by 100% Dmg: -- CP: -- CD: Passive Skill ''' Eight Extremities Fist '''Description: Apply the usage of chakra into taijutsu and give better damage. Effect: 30% chance to reduce target's CP by 50% Dmg: (lvl)x1000% CP: (lvl)x900% CD: 19 ''' Eight Extremities Strengthen' ' Description:' Fully utilize every part of the body. Effect: Increases agility by 10%, Increases maximum HP by 10% Dmg: -- CP: -- CD: Passive Skill ' Extreme Mode '''Description: Develop every part of the body to a superb condition for a short period of time. Effect: Increases attack of all taijutsu by 80% (5 turns), User cannot be healed (4 turns)(Talent skills will not be affected) Dmg: -- CP: (lvl)x900% CD: 16 ''' Ultimate Dance '''Description: Fatal attack to a taget, must be used in Extreme Mode. Effect: 90% chance to double CP consumption of target for 3 turns Dmg: (lvl)x1700% CP: (lvl)x1200% CD: 19 all credit to Zer0 'Dark Eye' Combines eye skill with acupuncture skill to give the user the ability to look through the target's nerves and meridians. (gramatically fixed from the game's text) This is essentially the Byakugan abilities exhibited by the Hyuga clan. While these are bloodline traits in the anime, they are available to all in this game. Pros: Meridian Destruction is good for PvP and World Boss since it can restrict target and clear all positive buff on target(negative buff not sure). Dark Eye and Meridian Search also not bad for passive skill... 'Deadly Performance' Dead bone performers can summon deceased beings in battles. Advanced performers can manipulate more dead bodies at the same time. (gramatically fixed from the games text) These are the sort of forbidden jutsu practiced by Orochimaru, and apparently Ken in the game. Pros: Samurai One Sword is really a great assist, additional 40% damage for a few rounds. Burial of Dead Bone is an awesome AOE stun. Really help with multiple opponents. As for Divine Wind, nice heal while also damaging opponents but need to be high level to be effective. Cons: Wondrous Doors seems lame, nice if this is passive. But since this is an active skill, kind of funny to waste one turn for it. Unless the healing percentage is higher than 100% else you won't gain any HP. Secret Skills Everyone of us has been living with our shadows since we came to the world. Nonetheless, there are some who have really close relationship with silhouettes. These ninja can manipulate shadows and have them as fighting tools! Attacked by the most unexpected enemy, the targets are usually terrified - after all, no preys can escape from the predators who exist everywhere No more waiting - Talent System is allready here talent system have a special place to put is jutsu's there are four kinds of secret talent Hidden Sihouette that you see up here,there is Explosive Laba that is about fire and earth ninjutsu there is Enraged Forest that is about earth and water ninjutsu and Demon Sound that is about wind and thunder *notice you dont need to own two kinds of ninjutsu to control the kind of hidden talent you want like if you want Explosive Lava ninjutsu you dont have to control earth and fire ninjutsu but its recomnded beacuse if you learned the Explosive Lava you get a attack boost in all of the earth fire ninjutsu *notice the only secret talent that need the the special Ninja Saga Emblem is the Hidden Sihouette there is two secret talent you can control the first one in level 50 and the second in level 60 each secret talent cost 1,00,000 gold except of the Hidden Sihouette that cost 400 Tokens Explosive Lava Fire / Earth element. Explosive Lava - Adds 5%, seems so funny to take this for 5% extra damage Lava Shield - Target takes 20% extra damage and dodge reduced 10% for 2 turns Lava Spirit - Active spells for 900% damage plus 30% chance to inflict 2% burn for 2 turns Category:Episode 1: